


A Tale Of Two Ice Cream Carts

by ladyc2



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo’s ice-cream business gets a little competition</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale Of Two Ice Cream Carts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kanjani8 exchange on livejournal

Ryo slowly pushed his ice-cream cart through the city towards the beach. The morning crowds at the Temple had been good - plenty of tourists and locals now that summer holidays were in full swing. Life was good. Great even. The ice-cream cart was finally starting to make a decent profit (and in times when it wasn't, Yoko and Subaru let him work shifts at their bookstore and bar, respectively) and he had plenty of free time to pursue his loves - namely music and surfing. 

Ryo frowned as Maru’s beachfront souvenir shop came into view. It looked like someone else had already set up another ice-cream cart right out front. Normally Maru managed to chase away any competition that tried to move in on his territory - and if he couldn’t do it himself he called in Subaru for help. Ryo stopped his own cart a few feet away; there was something familiar about the profile of the rival cart owner. He watched as the other man bent down to hand a cone to a small child. The hair, the eclectic outfit it was all very familiar but it was the smile that gave it away.

“Yasu?”

He must have said it louder than intended for Yasu turned at the sound of his name. He raised his hand in greeting. “Hi Ryo-chan.”

“What are you doing?”

“Selling ice-cream,” Yasu replied like it was completely normal to usurp one of your friends only sources of income. Ryo was trying to think up a suitable reply (that didn’t end up causing a scene - or a fistfight) when a customer came up to his cart. Ryo turned away, forcing a smile as he served the rather nervous looking man. After the first customer there was a steady stream, the hot, sunny weather bringing people to the beach in droves. Ryo kept half an eye on Yasu, who had his own rather large line of customers, but he didn’t get another chance to confront him. 

\---

Later that day, when evening had fallen and the crowds had thinned out, Ryo sat in the back of Maru’s shop drumming his fingers against the table as Maru busied himself cleaning up and counting stock. Yoko followed him around, moving trinkets, unfolding shirts, knocking over bottles of sunscreen and generally being a nuisance. Ryo knew Yoko was doing it mostly to try and cheer him up and normally it would have worked but today he barely noticed. He sighed deeply as Maru swatted Yoko’s hands away from where he was stacking up keyrings into a tower until they fell over. Maru gave up trying to stop Yoko and moved towards Ryo.

“Sorry, but I couldn’t just - ” Maru made a shooing motion. “It was Yasu.”

“I just don’t understand. Why would he do that to me?”

“It does seem out of character,” Yoko agreed, as he too wandered over to where Ryo was sitting. He’d grabbed a couple of souvenir spoons on the way and started attempting to play them. “Has he done anything else strange lately?”

“He did seem a little down the other day, don’t you think?" Maru asked. "When we met up for coffee?” 

Ryo tried to think back to that meeting. Yasu had seemed fine as far as Ryo could remember. Of course Ryo had been a little hyper that day because he’d finally gotten a date with the owner of the surf shop. They’d been flirting around each other for a couple of months by that point and Ryo was determined to come up with the best plan for what they should do together. Had he been so wrapped up in his own plans that he’d missed the fact one of his closest friends was hurting? Especially since in the end the date had been a complete fizzler. 

“There you have it." Yoko stated. "He’s probably just going through a tough time, right now.”

“That means he has to steal my job?” Ryo knew he was pouting, but that didn’t mean he could stop himself. 

“Maybe he sees how much happier you are since you downsized,” Maru suggested. Ryo shifted in his seat, turning his head to look at the waves rolling in. It seemed to match the sudden churning in his gut. 

Yoko was talking again. “I’ll talk to Subaru; if anyone knows what’s going on it’ll be him. And until then, I think we should all try to be understanding. It’s Yasu after all.”

Maru nodded agreement and Ryo reluctantly did the same. 

Yoko clapped him on the shoulder. “Relax, it’s probably not even about you.” 

\----

“It’s about Ryo-chan,” Yasu explained. Ohkura had come into the bar only moments earlier. Seems word had got around fast about Yasu’s new occupation. 

Ohkura looked puzzled. “I thought you liked Ryo.”

“I do like Ryo,” Yasu agreed, “A _lot_.” He emphasized the word lot, hoping that Tacchon would get the hint. It took him a few minutes but realisation finally dawned on his face, followed a moment later by confusion again.

“Ryo thinks I’m a nice guy.” Yasu went on.

Ohkura smiled. “You are a nice guy.”

“And when has Ryo ever been interested in ‘nice guys’?” The answer was pretty glaringly obvious to Yasu - never. Not that the people Ryo dated were horrible or evil or anything (well except for maybe that one girl who seemed to have a kink for world domination - Yasu was glad _that_ hadn’t lasted long), they just had an edge. Not a rounded soft edge like Yasu, but sharp pointy edges that dug in and sometimes cut if you weren’t careful. It was clear - Ryo liked someone who challenged him.

“Still, his ice-cream cart?” Ohkura questioned. “You know Ryo’s still a little sensitive about that.”

Yasu did know. Until a couple of years ago, Ryo had been a manager at a small IT firm. While he’d liked the job and the people he worked with, it came with long hours and major stress as the company always seemed on the edge of collapsing. When the Vice-President had suddenly quit to pursue other ventures, it left the company reeling. The only option had been to downsize and after much consideration, Ryo had reluctantly taken the opportunity to leave too. Yasu had supported his decision (and he knew the others felt the same - it wasn’t fun watching your friend work himself to death) but he knew that Ryo felt guilty about leaving his friends who were still trying to make it work.

“That’s why it’s perfect. Hit him where it hurts,” Subaru butted in from his place behind the bar. “He’ll come in here all angry, there’ll be a confrontation; then it’ll be all hot, angry, passionate sex and Ryo will finally realise that Yasu’s perfect for him.”

Tacchon was nodding thoughtfully. “I can see that.”

Yasu elbowed him, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. “Don’t actually visualise it,” he muttered. That set Ohkura off laughing.

\---

Ryo took a deep breath as he followed Maru into the building. He honestly didn’t feel like showing up tonight, but their band was playing a set and Ryo didn’t want to let them down. Ryo suspected one of the main reasons Subaru had opened his bar was just so they’d have somewhere to play on a regular basis.

Ryo, Yasu, Subaru, Ohkura and Maru had been playing together since high school. Occasionally Yoko and Hina would join them but not tonight; Hina was currently on vacation in Mexico and Yoko claimed to have other plans for the night. 

Yasu and Ohkura were already on the stage; Ohkura settling into his seat behind the drums while Yasu was plugging in his guitar. Subaru nodded from behind the bar but Ryo barely acknowledged it, his eyes fixed on Yasu. The more he thought about Yoko’s words, the more he realised that he was right. Yasu just wasn’t the type to do something like that without a reason. Ryo knew what it was like to be struggling with thoughts or big decisions. He wished Yasu would’ve just come to him, but it would be hypocritical of him to hold the fact that he hadn't against him. 

He stepped onto the stage and greeted Ohkura first. Then he turned and and said hi to Yasu, struggling to keep his voice light and accusation free. Yasu seemed surprised for a second before he smiled back. Ryo got to work setting up his own guitar. He eyed Yasu’s lyric book laying on one of the small stools they used when performing the slower songs. On the way over, Maru had suggested he take a peek in Yasu’s lyric book as a way to find out what he was thinking. ‘Music is a window to the soul’ after all, he’d said earnestly. He clenched his fist and turned his attention to fussing over his guitar strap instead, making sure it sat right on his shoulder. 

Subaru joined them while they were doing the sound checks and Ryo looked across the bar to note a sizeable crowd had formed. Ryo loved performing and often got lost in the moment. Tonight was no exception despite the weirdness of the day. They played together like they always had, any tension melting away with the melody. It only returned, in Ryo's eyes, once they'd finished their set and began to pack away their gear. 

He edged closer to Yasu, wanting to say something reassuring and to let him know he was willing to listen. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Yasu started to tell Ohkura about his day, loudly. Ryo whirled about, grabbed his gear and headed for the door. As he left his eyes briefly flashed over to the stool. He walked faster, ignoring Subaru’s calls that he come to the bar and have a drink. He was _not_ stealing Yasu’s lyric book

\---

He _was_ stealing Yasu’s lyric book. What else could he do? Ryo had been hoping that Yasu's foray into the ice-cream business was just a one-off, but there he was again, outside Maru's shop, serving an even longer line of people than yesterday. When he got closer he could see why. A little sign reading: 

_Tired of the same boring old flavours?  
Ignite your tastebuds with_

_Green Tea_  
Watermelon & Peach  
Mango Swirl 

 

Yasu had upped the ante. It’s not like Ryo hadn’t tried other flavours before but there was only so much room on his cart and invariably people always ended up asking for the flavour he taken out. He hated disappointing people. Vanilla, Chocolate and Strawberry were staples for a reason. 

Ryo plotted while he set up his cart. The best time to nab Yasu’s lyrics would be when they were rehearsing. The plan would be simple - he’d use Maru to distract Yasu while Ryo grabbed the book as he packed up his things. If they were caught he could pretend it was a simple mistake and that he’d accidently picked it up. 

Rehearsal was a few days away though and Ryo couldn’t really wait that long to counteract Yasu’s new flavours which were selling up a storm. Over the next few days he tried different cones and toppings, and a special two-for-one deal, which got some of the crowd back but he was still clearly losing to Yasu's tactics of changing flavours every day.

\--

“Why isn’t it working?” Yasu complained after rehearsal that night. Ryo should have confronted him by now, but he hadn’t. The most reaction he’d gotten was that Ryo had seemed a little more stand-offish around him. He still acted friendly, but anytime Yasu even mentioned ice-cream (in the hopes of sparking a confrontation), Ryo just left the room.

“Oh, he’s close,” Subaru asserted. “Any day now.” He made a fist and punched into his other hand.

“Maybe I should just give up.” He really didn’t like stealing Ryo’s customers and income. This was supposed to last a day, two at most, but had been going for a week now.

"You can't quit now," Subaru urged. “Maybe you just have to be more aggressive.” 

 

\--

Ryo slapped Yasu’s lyric book down on the bar. They had another gig tonight so Ryo could return it without being noticed. 

“Find anything interesting?” Yoko asked. 

“No,” Ryo answered. “It was a complete waste of time - it’s just full of love songs.”

“Maybe there’s something in that,” Maru said, picking up the book.

“I doubt it.” Ryo shook his head. “He’s not even consistent about the type of girl he likes. Some songs he seems to like the shy awkward type and in others he likes them blunt and borderline rude.”

From where he was sitting, Yoko spat out his drink.

“What’s with you?”

“Nothing,” Yoko replied. He gestured towards Maru. “Pass me that will you.”

Maru handed the book over and Yoko started leafing through it. Ryo watched him for a few minutes, but then the other’s started filtering in and Ohkura distracted him with a postcard he’d gotten from Hina. That worked until Yasu came in, and then Ryo spent the rest of the night trying to pretend he wasn’t upset with the other man.

\--

After the gig, Ryo had needed a drink or two - or three; frankly he’d stopped counting after Subaru had closed up and gone home, telling them to lock up after they were done. Maru was the only one who’d stayed with him, though Ohkura had tried to keep up for while. Suddenly it had hit him. The best way to stop Yasu from working tomorrow would be to sneak into his garage and steal the wheels off his cart. 

Ryo waved the small flashlight around, but it didn’t cast much light and just made everything around Yasu and Subaru’s house look strange and unearthly. He tried not to think about what could be hiding in the bushes as he carefully pulled the spare keys that Subaru always left at the bar and placed the key into the garage lock. Something crashed into Ryo’s back and he jumped, barely suppressing a scream of surprise.

“Careful,” he admonished when he realised just what, or should he say who, had bumped into him.

“Sorry,” Maru whispered. “I can’t see a thing.”

Ryo opened the garage door as quietly as he could. He located the cart mostly by feel and got to work, holding the light in his teeth. He’d pulled the first nut free and was working on loosening the second when a loud crash echoed through the room. Ryo looked up alarmed to see Maru lying in a pile of junk. He seemed surprised, like he didn’t know how it happened. 

Outside, lights came on and the sound of the front door opening could be heard.

“Is anybody out there?” Yasu’s voice called out warily.

“We’re calling the police,” Subaru’s voice added.

“Run,” Ryo whispered softly to Maru, helping him out of the mess he’d created. 

\-- 

Ryo watched as Yasu pushed his cart along the road, wheels still in place. Yasu had not only stolen his spot in front of Maru’s shop, but now he’d taken over his whole route. Ryo hadn’t even bothered this morning, what with his hangover and his failed attempt at sabotage, he wasn’t really in the mood for dealing with people. He was currently stocking some books onto the shelves for Yoko, but he couldn’t help observe as Yasu wheeled by.

The road was on a slight incline and Yasu seemed to be struggling with the cart as he moved along. Ryo guessed he hadn’t realised the cart had been tampered with. He supposed he should go out and tell him. He put the book on the shelf and headed for the door. As Ryo stepped onto the street, the wheel chose just that moment to fall off. One side of the cart crashed to the ground pulling Yasu over with it and sending him tumbling down the hill.

Ryo rushed over to where Yasu lay. 

“Yasu!” he yelled frantically. “Yasu!” He looked around to where several passersby were gawking. “Quick somebody call an ambulance.”

“Ryo-chan,” Yasu groaned trying to sit up. Ryo firmly pushed him back down.

“Lay still, an ambulance is coming. I’m so sorry this is all my fault.”

“Your fault?”

 

“I loosened the wheel. I didn’t want you selling ice-cream,” Ryo confessed, “but I didn’t mean for _this_ to happen.”

Yasu smiled. “I’m happy.”

_Oh god, he was delirious_. Probably a concussion. _Where the hell was the damn ambulance?_ As he thought that, the sound of sirens in the distance reached his ears, getting closer. Soon they arrived and the ambulance officers were loading Yasu into the back, while Ryo tried to tell them what happened. Ryo watched silently as they sped off. Then he got to cleaning up the cart. This was all his fault, he needed to make it right.

\---

Yasu sat up in his hospital bed. He was sore and some pretty major bruises were starting to show, but thankfully nothing was broken. The doctors wanted to keep him for a few more hours to be safe, since one of the witnesses to the accident had been adamant he’d banged his head and might have concussion.

Yoko entered the room carrying a bouquet of flowers. Sitting amongst them, in place of a gift card, was a very familiar book. He’d been wondering where that had gotten too. 

“These are from Ryo,” Yoko said.

The flowers were an assortment of mostly blues, with a few yellows mixed in. Yasu felt warm inside - that Ryo knew his colour was blue, that Ryo’s colour was yellow, that he’d joined them together side by side. He wished he knew more about flowers, to know their names and what they meant so he could appreciate Ryo’s efforts more. Although, Yasu supposed Ryo probably wouldn’t know either - he wasn’t really the flower type. That he’d thought about him was enough. That he’d returned his lost book of lyrics despite Yasu’s behaviour over the last week. It took him a moment to connect the dots. Ryo had his lyrics. His _largely about Ryo_ lyrics. He snatched the book out of bouquet and held it close to his chest.

“Did he read it?” he asked nervously.

Yoko smiled knowingly. “Yeah, but don’t worry. For someone so smart, he can be pretty dense sometimes. Especially when it comes to _feelings_.”

Yasu looked down at his lap, or the bed sheet covering his lap. He loosened his grip on the book a little. “I just wanted his attention.”

“Well, you have it.”

Yasu looked up at Yoko questioningly.

“He feels so guilty for causing this,” Yoko gestured towards the hospital bed, “that he’s fixed your cart and is doing your rounds for you.”

Ryo was doing his rounds. Yasu could see it now - Ryo would insist on giving him the day’s earnings. Day’s earning that Ryo should have taken, because that’s who they rightfully belonged to. 

“I didn’t mean for this to get so out of hand.” 

Yoko sighed like he was personally offended . “That’s what happens when you go to Subaru for advice.” He pushed at Yasu forcing him to move over so he could sit on the bed. “You should have come to me. Who knows more about dokkun than me?”

Yasu was starting to wish he hadn’t gone to _anyone_ for advice. It would have been better to leave his feelings alone and just continue silently hoping for the best for Ryo and for him to be happy. Because when Ryo was happy, Yasu was happy. 

“How long are you stuck in here for? You’ll be out in time for Hina’s back from vacation party tonight, right?” Yoko asked.

Yasu nodded and Yoko rubbed his hands together in glee. Yasu had a bad feeling, but it couldn’t be any worse than what he’d already done. Maybe Yoko’s idea would make it better.

“Excellent. This is the perfect opportunity. Here’s what you’re going to do.” 

\--

The twang from his guitar reverberated around the room, louder than it had any right too and everyone stopped what they were doing. It wasn’t the first off note Ryo had hit tonight. At least they weren’t playing a gig - Subaru had closed up shop early so they could celebrate Hina’s return from vacation (any excuse to throw a party). 

“This doesn’t sound right without Yasu,” he complained. He glanced around, daring anyone to blame him for Yasu not being here. In some ways, he wished they would, but nobody said anything.

“Good thing I’m here then,” Yasu’s voice came from the doorway and Ryo spun around to stare at the other man in shock.

“Shouldn’t you be in hospital?” Was the first thing to spill out of Ryo’s mouth. It sounded accusatory, like he thought Yasu had escaped and Ryo winced at his word choice. 

“It was just a few scrapes and bruises. I’m fine.”

Yasu moved further into the room, limping a bit. Ryo rushed over to help, missing Ohkura’s muttered,

“Wasn’t he walking normally earlier when we picked him up from hospital?” 

“I’m really sorry,” Ryo apologised grabbing Yasu’s arm and throwing it around his shoulder to help him walk.

Yasu shook his head, wincing as he did and coughed. “It’s fine. It was an accident.”

Ryo didn’t like the sound of that cough - it seemed almost forced. _Was he having trouble with his lungs?_ Maybe he should take him back to hospital. He started to turn them around but Yasu resisted. “Just help me over to that stool.” 

Ryo did so reluctantly, watching Yasu carefully for any signs he should call for another ambulance. Ryo noticed both Ohkura and Subaru observing Yasu closely as well. Hopefully they’d catch anything he might miss.

Yoko and Hina turned up and the party officially started, Subaru switching on some music. Ryo made sure he stuck close by Yasu’s side, fetching him drinks and snacks as he needed them. Yoko gave him a thumb’s up from across the room, where he was dancing with a large sombrero that Hina had brought back for him. Ryo wasn’t sure what that was for. He glanced at Yasu who was looking embarrassed, or maybe ashamed.

Suddenly the music cut off. Ryo looked up to see that Hina standing behind the bar where the music system was kept. “Okay,” he started. “What’s going on here?”

“What do you mean?” Ryo asked looking about to see the others all looking just as confused as he felt.

Hina sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I don’t know, I go away on vacation for a couple of weeks and you lot fall to pieces.”

He moved around the bar and slapped Yasu upside the head. “Don’t steal Ryo’s job or pretend to be more injured than you are. If you want Ryo’s attention just tell him.”

Ryo barely registered Hina’s words before he felt the sting on his own head now as he got the same treatment as Yasu. “And if you want to know what’s going on with Yasu - just ask him instead of stealing or sabotaging his things.”

Hina wasn’t finished. He stalked over to Yoko and Subaru, grabbing them by the back of their shirts and dragging them across to the bar in front of Ryo and Yasu. “And who told you two to interfere. You should apologise.” 

Yoko and Subaru looked cowed and both mumbled “Sorry.” 

Hina turned back to Ryo, looking him straight in the eye he asked. “Ryo-chan, do you like Yasu?” 

“Of course I like Yasu,” Ryo answered. _What kind of stupid question was that?_

“No, he means, do you _‘like_ ’ Yasu?” Ohkura whispered into his ear from behind.

“Eh?!” Was all Ryo could reply, shocked.

“Forget it,” Yasu shrugged, hopping up from the barstool as if nothing was wrong with him and moving to the other side, as far away from Ryo as he could get. Ryo watched stunned and then Hina’s words from a moment before came back to him. He chased after Yasu, catching up with him after a few steps.

“You wanted my attention?” 

Yasu shifted from one foot to the other and seemed to find the floor fascinating. “I just wanted you to notice me.”

“I always notice you.”

“Not really,” Yasu replied. Before Ryo could object, he added. “All you see is ‘nice, kind, harmless Yasu’. I’m more than that.”

“Of course you’re more than that.” Ryo blurted. “Is that really what-” Ryo cut himself off. Did Yasu really think that’s the only way Ryo saw him? And so what if he did? Weren’t they good qualities to have? 

“What’s so wrong with being nice and kind?” he asked. He genuinely couldn’t figure out what Yasu was thinking.

“Because nice and kind isn’t your type,” Yasu yelled, frustration tinging his voice.

“Then maybe I’ve been looking for the wrong type.” _Wooaah!_ Where did that come from? Ryo found he didn’t want to take it back however. Yasu was looking at him with open surprise. Ryo suddenly felt nervous, like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now.

“If you two are going to kiss - do it over there somewhere.” Hina broke in and waved towards a more darkly lit portion of the room. “It’s my party and I don’t have any need to see that.”

Ryo chuckled, glad to have someone break the tension, and he when he glanced at Yasu he was doing the same. He smiled and Yasu smiled back. He had a feeling things were going to work out okay from here on in.

\--

“Are you ready to do this?” Ryo asked, the grin on his face feeling about a mile wide.

Yasu nodded, matching Ryo’s smile with one of his own. “Let’s go.”

They set off, pushing Ryo’s ice-cream cart down the street. 

One cart, Two people, Three flavours (the traditional vanilla, strawberry and chocolate) and One Beautiful Day.


End file.
